What happened last night?
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: /The floor was strewn with food, decorations, and people. "Hmm," Abby mumbled as she woke up. "Heather, how did this all go wrong?"/ A story I wrote for no reason. A little romance, but mostly just wierd.
1. Prologue

**JSYK, this happens when they're like fifteen, which will explain a lot…but they're in the TND so they still often think like kids.**

**It was five in the morning.**

**The floor was strewn with food, decorations, and people. The buffet table was overturned. The disco ball was lopsidedly rotating, flashing pink or green every now and then.**

**I looked around. Abby was resting with her head on my shoulder. I was leaning back against said overturned buffet table, not caring about the punch dripping into my hair. Rachel was over in one corner repeatedly running into the wall. Fanny was still sacked out, holding a half-eaten piece of tasobi chicken. Sonya was nowhere to be found, and the last time I saw Kuki she was fingering her bra strap as she left the room with Wally.**

"**Hmmm," Abby mumbled. "Heather, how did this all go wrong?"**

**I sighed, prepared to launch into a story. "Well….."**


	2. Dresses and Dreams

"Guysguysguysguysguyeeees!" I screeched, running into the room clutching a piece of paper. The girls looked up. "Guess who's taking you on an AWESOME girl's night out!"

"You?" Abby half-asked, half-replied.

"No, the queen of Sheba yes ME!" I cried out. "Tonight we are going to the awesomest party in….VITICA!"

"VITICA?" they all screamed at once, jumping up.

"How'd you even get invites to a party in Vitica?" Rachel squealed.

"Those are the richest people in the world!" Fanny pointed out.

"Well, my cousin knows the sister of the husband of the hostess, and he hooked us up!"

"Sweet!" Abby cried.

"Finally some stupid boy came in handy!" Fanny screamed.

"WAIT!" Kuki screamed. "Don't we need dresses?"

"I thought ahead!" I cried, and pulled out a bag full of dresses. "Try them on!"

In a few moments, Sonya and Kuki twirled into the room.

"Look at you!" Sonya cried.

"Look at you!" Kuki squealed back. Kuki was wearing a green dress with one strap and ruffles all over it. Sonya's was a bright pink and had a sparkly skirt and puffy sleeves. "I feel like a princess!" she cried, twirling.

Rachel stepped, or rather hobbled, into the room on a pair of gold heels. She was wearing a tight strapless dress that was gold and had sequins completely covering it so it sparkled whichever way she turned.

"Little help here!" Fanny said. She was having trouble getting her light purple scarf into her hair, which rather than letting it flow down her back like Rachel's, she had tied up into a bun. Her dress was deep purple, and had a single strap around the neck. There was a bright gemstone in the center, just above her chest.

"You think you're the one who needs help," I said, sticking my head through a door. The girls took one look at each other and rushed into the room.

"Get in the dress!" I screamed at Abby, who was frantically trying to wriggle away from the mass of deep blue fabric I was shoving at her.

"No!" she screamed back. "Abby wants to go in a tux like always!"

"Abby, no one goes to a party in Vitica in a tux!"

"And since when did YOU care about what no one does?""I already bought the dress and you are wearing it whether you like it or not!"

Fanny dropped her scarf, Rachel kicked off her heels, and everyone rushed over to help until finally we got her stuffed and zipped into the dress. We stepped back and looked at her. I had unbraided her hair so it flowed down in beautiful waves. The dress was dark blue with a sparkly top half and a mostly-organza skirt. It had tank-top sleeves and when she moved to put her hand on her hip angrily, the skirt swooshed gently.

"Come on, you look gorgeous!" I told her. Abby started to storm over to me, but caught sight of herself in a mirror and stepped back.

"If Abby didn't look so fine she would so kill you," the dark-skinned girl informed me.

I smiled and laughed. I then helped Rachel back into her shoes, tied Fanny's scarf into her hair, and we headed off.


	3. Arrivals and Discoveries

"I can't believe we're in Vitica!" Fanny squealed.

"Fanny, you've been saying that for the past 20 minutes," I informed her.

"But still!" Kuki screeched.

We strode up to the door. I waved my invitation in the bouncer's face and we headed forward.

Suddenly Sonya stopped and pulled me back. "You don't think it'll be dark in there, do you?" she asked. "I've heard about lights-out parties."

"I thought you were over that?" I asked her.

She winced. "I lied."

"Well sweetie, there's only one way to find out." I pushed the door open.

The room was, in fact, lit up with a disco strobe light, flashing hundreds of colors all over the room. There was a live band playing, a buffet table piled high with snacks, and thousands of people dancing. The other girls had already paired up, and Abby and Hoagie sashayed by as we entered the room.

Suddenly an ushankaless Lee strode up and took Sonya's hand. She giggled, blushed, and twirled away in his arms.

"Okay, hold up," Abby told me. I broke my fantasy to look at her. "Sorry, but Abby's head's still pounding. And where's Kuki?"

I shrugged and pointed towards the door I had seen her going through. We slowly crept over, careful not to wake Fanny or disturb Rachel. I opened the door.

Lying on the bed were Wally and Kuki, his hand over her face. Her hair was messed up and she was hugging him around the waist.

"Are they….naked? Oh this is too good," Abby said. She held up her camera phone but I pushed it back down. We surveyed the room. By the looks of it they had been going at it pretty hard. The only thing left of Kuki's clothes was half- HALF- of her bra. And it was in the toilet.

"This is just too good," Abby repeated.

"Back to the story!" I said, before she could pull out her camera again.

For awhile we just danced. We slow danced, we fast danced. The girls stayed with their boys, I mingled with all the other boys. For awhile it was just great.

But time passed, and soon the soda came out.

I passed the buffet table.

"Come on Abby, just a little."

"No, really," she said, pushing it away. The person begging her was Hoagie.

"Come on Abs!"

"No, Hoagie."Fanny sauntered up to the table. "This tasobi chicken is good!" she said, grabbing another piece.

"FINE! IF IT'LL MAKE YOUR SORRY BUTT HAPPY!" Abby finally cried, then took a cup of soda and downed it.

"Oh, that's good," she said. She grabbed another cup. I sighed before I was whisked away by a tall blonde with dreamy blue eyes.


End file.
